dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mermaids
Mermaids are immortal, ethereal beings of the underwater world. They are first introduced in The Exiled Prince and have been depicted throughout the series. The mermaids are based on the traditional mermaid of worldwide myths. Appearance and Personality Every mermaid's appearance varies from another, but they are known to have the upper body of a beautiful woman with the lower half resembling a shimmering scaly fish tail. Each mermaid has her own personality, but depending on that mermaid, she could be helpful or not. Origin It is unknown where they come from or how they were created, but mermaids seems to be around since the beginning of the world. Due to their elusive nature, we don't know much of them. Field Notes To be added Powers and Abilities * Immortality: Mermaids natural has this ability. At a certain point, they stop aging and remain as young as ever. Even those who are cursed will get this ability. * Swimming: Mermaids are fast swimmers underwater with their fish tails. * Underwater Breathing: Mermaids can breathe under water just as they are able to breathe air. * Mermaid Tears: Mermaids have the ability to grant immortality through their tears. It is unknown if only natural born mermaids have this or those cursed into mermaids can have this ability too. Notable Mermaids * Captive Mermaid (fate unknown) * Unknown Mermaid (fate unknown) * Princess Naida (formerly, deceased) * Princess Calliope (formerly, deceased) * Teresa (formerly, deceased) * Princess Althea (formerly) * Princess Daphne (formerly, fate unknown) Relevant Parables The Mermaid's Tears '(''from The Boy Who Cried Wolf) Once, there was a beautiful mermaid who spent all her waking hours gazing upon the shore, fascinated by the land-dwellers' ways. One day, she fell in love with a handsome, young Prince. As the Prince was seeking a bride, the mermaid hurried to the sea-witch and begged for a magical potion to turn her into a human. The sea-witch agreed, taking the mermaid's voice as payment. The young mermaid wasted no time setting off to win the Prince's affections. However, while her beauty did draw the Prince's attention, the Prince fell in love with a more eloquent Princess. Heartbroken, the mermaid cried bitterly by the shore. Everywhere her tears fell, the land was transformed into lush farmland. Ever since, people desiring immortality have chased after mermaids. '''The Course of True Love Once upon a time, Princess Naida unwittingly crossed a vengeful Goddess who cursed her: she would be a mermaid forever bonded to the sea, until she found the treasure that would break the spell. In the midst of her search, Naida grew careless and was captured by local fishermen. The greedy men put her on exhibit and charged admission to see the Miraculous Mermaid. Naida despaired of ever becoming human again. One day, Naida encountered a magical frog and, with his help, she was able to escape from her captors. In gratitude, she kissed the frog, which transformed into a human Prince. They instantly fell in love and he chose to help her. He searched the world on her behalf for the secret treasure that would break the Goddess' curse on her, as well as help her father. When the Prince returned with the treasure in hand, Naida was returned to human form and they lived happily contentedly, for awhile. To Follow One's Heart Plagued by a family curse to take the form of a mermaid, Princess Calliope's only salvation lay in finding a treasure hidden deep in the sea. One day, she came across a shipwreck and saw the unconscious body of a young Prince among the flotsam. She fell in love and rescued him before the waves could overtake him. Now, compelled by her love for the Prince, Calliope became desperate to find the treasure and regain human form. She sought the help of a sea-witch to find the treasure, offering her voice in exchange. Human again, she went to the Prince, who welcomed the lovely, silent stranger as a guest in his home. But soon the Prince announced his betrothal to the Princess of a rival kingdom. Calliope was heartbroken. In the midst of her despair, she heard whispers of a plan for a royal assassination. On the day of the wedding, she saw the blade intended for the couple, and love for her Prince spurred her to sacrifice herself. The Prince mourned her death and gave her a royal burial at sea. Calliope sank into the cold embrace of her ocean that had been her home for many years, and faded into foam. Red Riding Hood's Sister A family curse bewitched Princess Theresa to take the form of a mermaid, forever separated from the mountains and forests she loved. Theresa frantically sought a cure, and learned of a treasure guarded by red wolves deep within a swamp. Theresa launched an attack, but the wolves quickly overpowered her. Just as the beasts were closing in, a pair of hunters frightened them off and rescued Theresa. The man introduced himself as Raphael, and the woman as Eldra, a member of the Sisters of the Red Riding Hood. They sympathized with Theresa and gave her the treasure to break the curse. Human once more, Theresa was quick to accept Eldra's invitation to join The Order of the Red Riding Hood. They fought side-by-side for many years, initiating a friendly rivalry that would propel them to the top of the Order. A King's Folly There was once a noble King who was embroiled in a war with a rival kingdom. He had the grace of the Sea Goddess on his side, and she offered him her Staff of the Ancients to wield in battle. As his power grew stronger, so did his thirst for more. With the advice of his trusty chancellor, the King went through a Binding Ritual, which imprisoned the Sea Goddess and her powers for his favor only. The heartbroken Sea Goddess cursed the King to live an immortal life with the face of a sea monster, forever chained to his sunken castle. He realized he had been betrayed by the Chancellor, the enemy's planted spy. The Goddess gave him only one possible cure, in the form of five elemental orbs. The King's daughters, themselves transformed into mermaids by the curse, roamed the waters in search of the orbs. Centuries passed and only the last orb remained to be found. But as time passed, the King's obsession with a cure obliterated his compassion, until his soul became as wretched as his face. Gallery Known Mermaids= Captive mermaid concept art.jpg|Captive Mermaid Naida kisses james.jpg|Princess Naida Althea.jpg|Princess Althea Calliopeibox.jpg|Princess Calliope Theresa in bluebeards apartment.jpg|Princess Theresa Daphne in forbidden cave.jpg|Princess Daphne |-|Depictions= Tep-mermaid-pier-relief.png|Engraving of Mermaid Princess Naida, The Exiled Prince Tep-mermaid-floor-medallion.png|Depiction of a mermaid in floor tiles, The Exiled Prince Rrs mermaid statue.jpg|Mermaid statue in the courtyard of the Mist Kingdom, The Red Riding Hood Sisters Mermaid statue.jpg|Statue of a mermaid on a turtle's back in Floralia Treasury, Ballad of Rapunzel Bor mermaid.jpg Bor mermaid2.jpg LM mermaid statue.jpg|Mermaid statue in ruined Tower, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Calliope_portrait.jpg|Painting depicting Princess Calliope transforming into a mermaid, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Calliope tale puzzle shot.jpg|Mermaid depicted in a mural in Princess Calliope's bedroom, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Undine statuette.png|Undine Statue from Return of the Salt Princess |-|Locations= Lm naida's room.jpg|Mermaid Princess Naida's room Princess daphnes room.jpg|Mermaid Princess Daphne's room Princess calliope room.jpg|Mermaid Princess Calliope's room Princess althea room.jpg|Mermaid Princess Althea's room Theresa's room.jpg|Mermaid Princess Theresa's room |-|Other Images= Boy mermaid pearl.jpg|Seashell necklace belonging to Captive Mermaid Mermaid parable.jpg|Unknown Mermaid featured in "The Mermaid's Tears" Parable image Course true love parable.jpg|Mermaid Princess Naida featured in "The Course of True Love" Parable image Category:A to Z Category:Affiliations Category:Terminology Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bestiary Category:Hybrids Category:Mermaids Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Trusty John and King Bluebeard